1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for testing a keyboard of a mobile phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones are becoming increasingly popular, and phones with enhanced functionality are constantly in demand. To ensure that a mobile phone is functioning as expected, a series of tests are required. In a laboratory, a mobile phone is often subjected to functional tests for validating the performance. A functional test line of mobile phones has many workstations, and testing keyboards of the mobile phones is an important test. In a typical keyboard testing procedure for the mobile phones, triggering keys and judging the testing result are usually performed manually. However, the testing result may be wrong due to human error. Therefore, an apparatus and a method for testing a keyboard of a mobile phone is desired to overcome the above described deficiency.